


Did you really

by Yuurei



Series: Bad Fluffy Art [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Bit of art for eye of Your Storm by Only_1_Truth. Chapter 13.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Bad Fluffy Art [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548481
Kudos: 11





	Did you really

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 11/12/20 I removed the link to EoYS because while I don't like the quality of these little doodles in general I'm especially unhappy with this set and I'd like it to get as little traffic as possible.

“Did you really have to run off to the Navy just because I kissed you? If anyone knew you could be scared off so easily, I dare say it would ruin your reputation.”

'artistic license' *snorts* I wanted these two cuddling on the bench.

They just stood there like that for a long time, half-hugging, half just leaning into each other, and even though people walked by, everyone was smart enough not to say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact. Those three "paintings" in the background are actual paintings I did two watercolor and one acrylic that are somewhere in my house. No wait, that's not true actually the middle one I gave to my best friend I still have the other two. 
> 
> The first is a crappy mimic I did of Orchids and Hummingbird you can look up the originals online the second is a Betta fish cause my friend wanted a betta at the time and the third is a Lily. The lily is actually my profile pic for Tumblr still. It is several years old. The others were sometime this year.


End file.
